Os olhos do coração
by Maresia
Summary: A definição dos conceitos: amor/ódio, bem/mal, errado/certo, morte/vida, justiça/injustiça, estão ligados por uma complexidade extrema e indefinida. A subjectividade que a eles se encontra associada altera-se de povo para povo, de pessoa para pessoa, de espaço para espaço. A relatividade efectivamente está em constante mudança através das diversas épocas temporais. POV Asmita


A pequena Deusa Atena acabou de sair da minha casa. Sento-me no chão frio e reflito sobre tudo o que dialogámos. Como pode a esperança de uma vitória na Guerra que se avizinha residir apenas numa criança ingénua e sonhadora? O sol brilha alegremente, não o vejo mas posso sentir o seu calor queimar a minha pele. Porque é que os meus olhos se negam a mostrar-me a luz? Tantas perguntas tão poucas respostas concretas.

Procuro no fundo da minha alma, no fundo do meu coração algo que desperte a minha atenção, algo que de facto valha a pena pensar. O sofrimento que abala o espírito do universo afoga-me em lágrimas de sangue e fogo flamejante. O mundo está repleto de fome, guerra, miséria, desespero, choros, gritos de pânico, assimetrias sociais. O meu coração contorce-se horrorosamente ao ver o cenário caótico que a terra se tornou. Porque vivo o sofrimento dos outros como se fosse meu? A tristeza, a decadência e a desolação caminham soberanas sobre o globo pintando-o de negro. É imperdoável a forma como os humanos aceitam de bom grado andar de mãos dadas com a maldade, a mentira e a ambição desmedida. Provavelmente o homem causará a sua própria destruição. Será que a destruição da terra não será a melhor opção para a purgar de todos os males que se alimentam constantemente da sua vitalidade?

A versatilidade dos seres humanos por vezes aterroriza-me, num momento choram, no outro sorriem, numa ocasião estão tristes, logo a seguir estão abraçados à felicidade. Isto faz com que eu me questione: Será que os meus amigos são realmente meus amigos? Será que tenho amigos? Alguns aqui neste santuário temem-me, outros denominam-me o homem mais próximo de Deus, outros ainda só me conhecem por Asmita de Virgem. Tantas reacções sobre uma única pessoa. Como podem eles saber quem eu sou se eu próprio ainda procuro a minha verdadeira identidade. Quem sou eu nesta imensidão de espíritos?

A nostalgia invade a minha mente, a minha longínqua infância vem ao meu encontro. Lembro-me de quando era menino, gostava de passear descalço pela areia aquecida pelo sol, sentir os beijos leves e frescos da erva nas minhas pernas, beber água naquele rio, naquele rio! Como era agradável ouvir o chilrear dos pássaros nas enormes copas das filhas da Mãe Natureza. Porém, todo este cenário cintilante e fantasioso apenas disfarça a miséria, a fome e o sofrimento do povo que tanto amo. As provações que os Indianos ultrapassam são terríveis, pútridas e insanas, no entanto eles seguem-nas com todo o respeito, honra e devoção. Qual é o sentido de tantas provações?

O meu espírito retorna da viagem a minha infância que eu por vezes não sei definir como realidade ou fantasia. Será que o que é real não é apenas imaginação da fantasia? O cheiro de uma nova Guerra invade o ar, trazendo com ele mais dúvidas e incertezas à minha alma inquieta. O que é o bem? O que é o mal? O que está certo? O que está errado? O que é justo? O que é injusto? A complexidade destes conceitos é tremenda, vasta e indeterminada, por vezes incompreendida e julgada de forma errada. Quem nos deu o direito de julgar?

Todos neste lugar tremem assustados com a chegada impiedosa da morte. Porque temem eles a morte? Alguém intitulado de Buda costumava falar-me sobre a morte dizendo que ela não é o fim da vida, mas sim o início de um novo ciclo. Será que Buda existe mesmo? Ou será apenas uma tentação do destino?

Vagueio pelo universo. Os meus olhos nada vêm, todavia o meu coração tudo observa. A terra está repleta de antagonismos que a consomem aos poucos. Rivalidades culturais, religiosas, artísticas, espaciais culminam na evaporação de famílias, tribos, povos. A dúvida constante persiste no meu peito. Qual é o verdadeiro sentido da vida? Qual é o meu lugar neste mundo? Porque me tornei cavaleiro ao serviço de Atena?

Em suma, apenas uma certeza eu vejo com clarividência. A minha insignificante existência culminará na desejada chegada do Nirvana, o recomeço que fará finalmente a luz brilhar intensamente nos meus olhos à muito encerrados por grossas paredes de sofrimento. A luz iluminará o meu caminho. Encontrarei por fim a verdade absoluta.


End file.
